


A Very Merry Christmas In The Bunker

by Candy_Kittens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (author just misses Crowley and wants him back), (give me my King of Hell back), (if smut - likely not - it's top!Dean and bottom!Castiel), Canon Divergent, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas in the Bunker, Confused Castiel, Dean doesn't want to decorate the bunker, F/M, Fluff, I don't know what season this is set in... maybe 14?, Jack is a cutie, Jack's first Christmas, M/M, Mary is like a mother to Jack, Men of Letters Bunker, Moody Dean, but he's down for a big Christmas dinner, everyone is on board with decorating the bunker for Christmas except Dean, except Crowley is still alive (even if he doesn't show up in this)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Kittens/pseuds/Candy_Kittens
Summary: "Five against one, Dean. You're outnumbered. We're having Christmas this year, and decorating the bunker."Sam and Eileen had the bright idea of decorating the bunker for Christmas and actually celebrate the holiday this year. Castiel, Jack, and Mary were very much on board with the idea.Dean... not so much. At least, that's what he leads the others to believe....
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Mary Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I didn't originally have any plans of writing a Christmas fic this year, but then this happened.
> 
> _Also posted to my Wattpad account; https://www.wattpad.com/user/-hawkwing_

"We have returned with food!" Is the first thing that Dean Winchester shouts out as he and the angel Castiel walk into the bunker and down the stairs. The pair of them carrying two bags each filled to the brim with food and beer for everyone in the bunker.

The only one of the others to come out of hiding, is Sam. Jack, Mary, and Eileen don't emerge out from wherever they may be hiding out in the bunker.

"Help us carry all this into the kitchen, Sam." Dean says, passing over one of the bags he's carrying to his brother.

Sam takes the bag from Dean, following his brother and the angel into the kitchen, setting the bag down on the table with the rest, before the three of them sort through it all and pack it away.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam says, breaking the silence between the three of them as they're packing everything away. "I've been thinking...."

Dean looks towards him, noticing that he seems a little nervous. Which, he must admit, is a _little_ odd. He's got no idea on what Sam could possibly be nervous about. Unless he got Eileen pregnant or they're planning on having a baby.... He hopes that's not the case. They don't need a baby running around the bunker.

Castiel on the other hand, pays him no notice as he examines over the alarming amount of junk food he and Dean had gone out to buy,m as he's packs it away into the pantry and the fridge.

"What have you been thinking about?" Dean asks.

"I've been thinking - well, _Eileen_ and I have been thinking...." Sam starts, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "We were thinking that maybe... since it's nearly Christmas and all, that we should celebrate it this year." He says. " _And_ decorate the bunker."

Dean stares at him, mouth agape slightly. He's not entirely sure if he had heard him right. "You want to _what_?"

"Celebrate Christmas this year." Sam repeats. "And decorate the bunker. Decorating the bunker was more Eileen's idea than mine."

Sam and Eileen think they should all celebrate Christmas this year, _and_ decorate the bunker. That's... not exactly what he was expecting to hear.... At least it's not that Eileen is pregnant....

Though wanting to celebrate Christmas he gets, even if he's not so sure he likes the sound of that. When have they ever properly celebrated Christmas anyway?

But decorating the bunker in Christmas decorations that he can only assume is going to make the bunker look like Rudolf threw up everywhere? No thank you. He _definitely_ doesn't like the sound of that.

"Sam... I can kind of get wanting to celebrate Christmas, but we are _not_ decorating the bunker." Dean says.

"Why not?" Sam frowns. "Don't you think it would be a nice thing to do? We've never been able to do it properly before." He says. "And mom, and Jack are up for it."

Dean folds his arms across his chest. He's down for at least having a big feast on Christmas night. Any opportunity for a lot of food, and he's down. He's not going to say no to food. Maybe they can even get Jody and the girls around too, and have Jody bring some of her _very_ good cooking.

Yes, Dean is down for that. _Definitely_ down for it. He's not going to let on exactly _how_ down he is for it though, not really anyway.

But what he is definitely _not_ down for, is decorating the bunker.

"Hey, we can have Christmas." He says. "Get Jody and the girls around. Have Jody bring some of her awesome cooking... get mom to bake a bunch of pie..." He trails off, his mind wandering off towards food, before he's shaking his head. "But we are _not_ decorating the bunker. End of. Not happening."

"Come on, Dean." Sam sighs. "It'll be our first _proper_ Christmas with mom, _and_ it'll be Jack's first. Shouldn't that warrant at least _some_ form of decorating?"

"No, Sam." Dean says. "We can do a big dinner or whatever, but we are not going to make the bunker look like Rudolf threw up everywhere."

Castiel, now listening in on the Winchester brothers dispute, walks over to them. His curiosity getting the better of him as he looks between the two brothers.

"What's not happening?" He asks.

Dean looks at his angel. "Sam here - and everyone else in this bunker apparently - wants to celebrate Christmas this year. I'm down for having a big feast." He says. "But they're wanting to decorate the bunker too - which I'm _not_ down with."

Castiel nods, growing quiet as he takes in what Sam is suggesting they do.

He's not sure what the appeal us of what Sam is suggesting, but he also doesn't quite understand why Dean doesn't seem to be happy with it. Its not like it's anything life threatening... at least, he thinks it's not....

"Well, I don't see why we can't." He finally says after a moments silence. "What's wrong with decorating the bunker? I don't see it as a bad thing."

Dean turns to him, feeling betrayed that his angel is on Sam's side. He was hoping that Cas would be on _his_ side. He's _supposed_ to be on his side!

"Cas! You're supposed to be on _my_ side, not _Sam's_ side!" Dean says.

" _Why_ am I supposed to be on your side, Dean?" Castiel turns to him, tilting his head to the side. "And... I don't understand the appeal of Christmas, but I don't see why it's a bad thing if we celebrate and decorate the bunker."

Sam smiles at Castiel, glad to hear that the angel is down for celebrating and decorating the bunker. At least, that's what he gathers from what he had said. It's what it sounds like, so he's assuming he's up for it.

Though Dean has said he's down for having a big feast for Christmas, much like he had suspected that he would The guy can never turn down food. So at least he's on board with that. But he's not on board with decorating the bunker, unlike everyone else.

"Thank you, Cas." Sam says, before turning to Dean, looking rather smug. "It's five against one, Dean. You're outnumbered." He says. "We're having Christmas this year and decorating the bunker."

Clearly becoming frustrated, Dean has to stop himself from throwing a punch at Sam in the hopes that it'll make him understand.

There will be _no_ decorating of any kind in the bunker. But they _can_ have a big dinner for Christmas. Why can't Sam just leave it at that?

"We are _not_ decorating the bunker, Sam!" Dean says.

But Sam is already heading out of the kitchen by then, completely ignoring what Dean had said.

"Eileen and I are going to go out and buy Christmas decorations!" He says over his shoulder, leaving Dean and Castiel to stand in the kitchen watching after him.

Dean glares after him. "If you do, I'm locking you both out of the bunker!"

Castiel looks over at Dean. "Dean..." He sighs, moving to stand closer to him. "That's not necessary."

But Dean doesn't say anything, or allow Castiel to come near him as he too leaves the kitchen, grumbling to himself under his breath.

Standing in the kitchen, Castiel stares after Dean in confusion. Not quite understanding what just happened.

He doesn't understand why Dean seems against decorating the bunker. From his understanding, decorating everything for Christmas is supposed to be a good thing and a way to celebrate the holiday, not a bad thing. So why is Dean against it?

Castiel does not understand....


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel doesn’t follow Dean to his room straight away like he’s been doing often. Instead he gives the older Winchester some time to himself, which is probably the best course of action to take. Let Dean have some time to calm down from his and Sam’s dispute, and then go to him. Preferably with food. Castiel is certain that Dean will want some food soon.

So for the next fifteen or so minutes, Castiel chooses to sit at the table in the kitchen with a mug of hot coffee. He doesn’t need to eat or drink, but he’s developed an odd liking to coffee among other things. There isn’t _really_ a lot of food or drink he’s developed a liking to, almost everything just tastes like molecules to him, but there are a very small few exceptions. Coffee being one of them.

“Hey, Cas.” Sam says, walking into the kitchen with Eileen following behind him. “Eileen and I are gonna head out to the store.”

Castiel looks over to the pair of them, nodding. “Okay.” He says. “I’ll make sure Dean doesn’t lock you both out of the bunker.”

He’s not sure if Dean _really_ will lock Sam and Eileen out of the bunker _just_ for going out to get Christmas decorations, but if he was being absolutely serious about it… well then he’ll make sure he doesn’t end up locking them out.

Sam laughs, shaking his head. “Thanks, Cas.”

As Sam and Eileen leave, Castiel is once again left by himself in the kitchen. He doesn’t plan on staying in the kitchen by himself for much longer though, he’ll go see Dean soon and bring him some food.

For now though, he just sits alone drinking his coffee.

As soon as he finally goes off towards Dean’s room with a bag of potato chips, pie, and a couple bottles of beer, he’s greeted by Dean’s closed door, and Led Zeppelin blasting from inside.

He looks down at the food and beer in his arms. His arms are both full, so it’s a little difficult for him to both knock on the door and open it. And with the volume Dean is playing his music, Castiel isn’t sure if the hunter will be able to hear him if he calls out to him to open the door.

“Dean!” He calls out anyway, hoping he can hear him over the music. “Dean, it’s Cas. Can you open the door for me please? My arms are full.”

He sighs in relief as Dean seems to have heard him as the volume of the music goes down, and the door opens not long after.

Castiel looks at the food and beer he’s holding, then at Dean. “I brought you some food.” He says. “Can I come in?”

Dean nods, stepping out of the doorway to let Castiel in, shutting the door behind them.

“Cas, you know it’s technically _your_ room too.” Dean reminds him, for what’s quite possibly for the millionth time. “You don’t need to ask.”

“And I keep telling you, Dean.” Castiel starts, setting the food and beer down on the bed. “I don’t have a need for a room. I don’t sleep.”

Dean nods. “Well, Cas, you don’t really _just_ use bedrooms to sleep in.”

Castiel tilts his head to the side. “I know, Dean.” He says, knowing exactly what Dean is referring to. They’ve used it for more than just sleeping before. “But it _is_ one of the main purposes, is it not?”

“...yeah?” Dean says, but it comes out more like a question.

He shakes his head, moving to the bed to look through the food Castiel brought in. And as he sees the pie, he let's out a sound in success.

Castiel isn't sure why Dean did that. He _was_ the one to pick out pie at the store earlier when they went out. Dean _knew_ they had pie.

“Sam and Eileen have gone out to the store.” He says, watching as Dean sits down on the bed, already digging into the apple and rhubarb pie. “You’re not really going to lock them out of the bunker, are you?”

Dean shrugs. “If they buy Christmas decorations... _maybe_.” He says around a mouthful of pie. “I’m not having the bunker decorated in Christmas shit.”

Taking a seat on the bed next to Dean, Castiel grabs one of the bottles of beer. “What is really so bad about decorating the bunker for Christmas, Dean?”

“Nothing’s _wrong_ with it exactly.” Dean says, shoving a fork full of pie into his mouth. “I just don’t want the bunker to be decorated in Christmas shit is all.” He shrugs. “I mean, I’m all for getting Jody and the girls around and having a big dinner, but decorating? Not happening.”

Nodding, Castiel takes a sip of beer as he watches Dean.

“Here, try this.” Dean says, bringing a fork full of pie towards Castiel’s mouth.

Castiel looks at him, a little confused. Dean’s never offered him a bite of pie before. He’s usually so food aggressive when it comes to pie.

But he takes the pie into his mouth anyway, which causes Dean to smile.

“Good huh?” He asks.

Frowning, Castiel shakes his head in disappointment. “It just tastes like molecules.” He says. “Sorry, Dean.”

He had suspected it would just taste like molecules. It does very much disappoint him though. It makes him miss the time he was human for a short while, if only for the ability to be able to taste food, not just the molecules that make up the food.

“Don’t be sorry, Cas.” Dean says, patting him on the back. “It’s just a shame that you’re missing out.”

Castiel nods. “Yeah.” He sighs, laying back on the bed and stares up at the ceiling, as Dean sits next to him, finishing off the rest of the pie. 

He shifts closer to Dean on the bed as Dean eventually sits back too after finishing off the pie. He rests his head on Dean’s shoulder, taking another sip of beer as Dean opens one for himself.

“You want to watch a movie?” Dean asks, looking down at Castiel.

Castiel shrugs. “What movie?”

Dean too shrugs. “Don’t know.” He says. “We can just flick through Netflix until we find something.”

He sits up momentarily, grabbing his laptop from the end of the bed, turning off the music and bringing up Netflix so they can choose something to watch.

“Well, whatever we watch, it’s most definitely _not_ gonna be some crappy Christmas movie, I can tell you _that_ much.” Dean says, as he scrolls through the selection of movies available. “Maybe a horror movie. What do you think?”

Castiel looks at him. “Don’t we already get enough horror in our everyday lives?”

“Well... yeah we _do_ .” Dean says. “But I _love_ horror movies.”

“Alright.” Castiel nods. “I don’t care what movie we watch anyway.” He says. “I’m happy with anything.”

Dean nods, scrolling through the selection of horror movies. “Horror it is then…”

And once they’ve found a movie to watch - that’s most definitely _not_ some crappy Christmas movie - Castiel moves in close to Dean’s side and Dean opens the bag of potato chips, scoffing back the majority of the bag by himself as the two of them sit back enjoying each other’s company as they watch the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

It only takes Sam and Eileen about three hours, give or take, to return to the bunker after their trip out to the store to get Christmas decorations, and so far as soon as they walk in, there is no signs of Dean anywhere. So it seems the older Winchester hasn’t stuck to his threat of locking them out of the bunker, considering they were able to come inside without difficulty.

Either way, Sam doesn’t bother to call out to Dean. better not to anyway, or he’ll have a fit if he sees the amount of Christmas decorations they’ve bought. Although that’s not to say he won’t see it all soon enough and complain.

“No signs of your brother?” Eileen asks.

Sam turns to her, shaking his head. “Not yet.” He says, making sure Eileen is clearly able to read his lips, considering his hands are too full to sign anything to her. “But I’m afraid it won’t be long until he comes our yelling about it all.”

He has a feeling that it won’t take long for Dean to come out and see all the decorations they’ve bought, but he _does_ hope it’s not going to be very soon. Hopefully they’ve got at least half an hour before shit hits the fan.

With any luck, Castiel might have him occupied with _something_ for the time being. He can’t believe he’s even thinking about it, but he rather hopes that’s the case. Unfortunately he’s fully aware that when his brother and the angel are intimate with one another, they can take a very long time doing it. But in this instance, it’s somewhat of a good thing. _If_ that’s what they’re doing anyway.

Setting the bags down on the map table, Sam and Eileen sort through everything as quick as they can before Dean shows up. They’ll have to figure out when is a good time to start decorating, but that can wait a few more days.

Maybe when the time comes to decorate the bunker, he can talk Castiel into taking Dean out somewhere. Where exactly, is up to him, just as long he keeps Dean occupied long enough for them to get all the decorations up.

Though they still need to get a tree. And they may need Castiel’s help in getting one, whether that be by him keeping Dean occupied, or him helping to get a tree, Sam’s not sure yet. He’ll figure that out later. Maybe if Castiel is keeping Dean busy while they decorate, they can try to get Crowley to help them get a tree instead.

Hearing footsteps approaching the map room, Sam spins around, ready to get all defensive in case it’s Dean, but he relaxes as he sees it’s just his mother, Mary.

“Hey, mom.” Sam says, beginning to relax, relieved that it’s not Dean who’s made his way into the map room. They’d have a problem if it were Dean instead of their mother.

“Hey.” Mary says, making her way in and looking through the bags of decorations. “This going to be enough?”

Sam shrugs. “Hopefully.”

He’s not entirely sure if he and Eileen bought enough decorations, but they don’t necessarily have to decorate every room in the bunker. They mostly only need to decorate the library room, and that’ll probably be enough. But if they haven’t bought enough decorations, they can always go back out to the store at a later date.

“I just checked on Dean.” Mary says. “He and Cas are busy watching movies in their room.”

“Great.” Sam nods. “That should give us some time before Dean comes out and starts complaining about all of these decorations.” He says. “What about Jack?”

“Last I checked, he was busy watching puppy videos on his laptop.” Mary says. 

Sam nods. He doesn’t see much point in bothering Jack right now if the kid is happy watching puppy videos on his laptop for now. Jack will be fine on his own anyway, but he’ll go see the kid later and tell him what’s going on after they’ve got all the Christmas decorations hidden somewhere where Dean can’t find them and dispose of them.

“Mom, can you help Eileen and I hide these somewhere where Dean can’t find them?” Sam asks, once they’ve looked through everything, double checking that they’ve got what they paid for, and haven’t forgotten anything. “I’d hate for him to find it all and try and get rid of it all. He’s not too keen on the whole idea of decorating the bunker.”

Truthfully, Sam is rather surprised that Dean doesn’t want to decorate the bunker. He would’ve thought that Dean would be up for it, but he guesses he was wrong. A least he’s up for a big feast on Christmas though. At least there’s _that_ , but it’d be much better if Dean was on board with decorating too.

Mary nods, grabbing one of the bags, as Eileen and Sam grab the others, and they make their way through the bunker, trying to find somewhere they can hide everything from Dean. maybe they can hide it in one of the rooms Dean never goes into.

Though, just as they pass the door to Dean and Castiel’s room, Sam freezes as he hears the door open. _Fuck… they’re caught…._

“What you got there, Sammy?” Dean asks, leaning against the door frame.

“Uh…” Sam stammers, trying to figure out what to say. “Nothing?”

“Really?” Dean asks, folding his arms across his chest. “Doesn’t look like nothing.”

Sam looks to his mother and Eileen, who’ve both stopped, and are waiting for what they’re to do next.

From inside the room, Castiel watches as Dean confronts Sam. He can guess that Sam and Eileen have returned back to the bunker with bags of Christmas decorations, and Dean has caught them with it all.

Not the greatest situation he notes. So he starts to think of the only way to distract Dean from yelling at Sam. Unfortunately for Sam though, the best thing he can come up with, is distracting Dean with sex....

He gets up off the bed and makes his way over to Dean.

“Dean.” He says, grabbing onto the hunter’s hip, spinning him around to face him.

“Cas, what are yo-” Dean starts, but is cut off by Castiel’s lips on his.

And he can never resist his angel, so he kisses him back. Although, he’s not entirely sure what brought this on, though he can guess. But he doesn’t care, as he pulls Castiel closer to him, and trails kisses down Castiel’s neck as the angel rubs their crotches against each other, causing him to completely forget Sam standing behind him staring at him with wide eyes.

Castiel looks at Sam over Dean’s shoulder, signalling him that he can go and do what he needs to while he keeps Dean busy. He’ll have to apologize to Sam for his strategy to distract Dean, but it seems to work, as Sam practically bolts down the hall.

“Ugh, Dean.” Castiel breathes, as Dean starts sucking on his neck, leaving marks that unfortunately won’t stay for very long.

Dean looks down at his flustered angel. “I _know_ what brought this on, Cas.” He says, well he can guess. Distracting him with sex while Sam goes off to hide Christmas decorations no doubt. “But I don’t care.”

He doesn’t find himself caring right now in his arousal. He’ll deal with Sam later. For now though, he’s got something else to take care of.

Kicking the door shut behind him, he pushes Castiel back towards the bed, and climbs on top of the angel as soon as he hits the bed.

“Come on then, Dean.” Castiel says. “I want you.” He pulls Dean down onto him more, and crashes their lips together in a heated kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Not long after their activities, Dean had fallen asleep, leaving Castiel laying back on the bed next to him wide awake as he stares at the ceiling. He feels as though he should go apologize to Sam soon about his strategy in keeping Dean busy.

Although, he’s certainly not sorry for initiating sex with Dean, and it _did_ work to keep him occupied while Sam went to hide the Christmas decorations he and Eileen had gone out to buy after all. What he _is_ sorry for though, is for initiating it in front of Sam.

Unfortunately it was just the best strategy he could come up with on the spot to distract Dean.

And now Dean’s fallen asleep. Which is usually what happens after they’ve had sex. He falls asleep almost straight away after.

Getting up slowly, Castiel tries not to wake Dean as he gathers up his clothes from the floor and gets dressed back into them. He should probably have a shower later, just to clean himself up more. He and Dean _did_ sort of clean up before he fell asleep, but a shower would be much better.

Casting one last glance over at Dean once he’s dressed and standing by the door, Castiel makes sure his hunter is still asleep, before he’s quietly making his way out of their room and through the bunker in search of Sam.

While he’s at it, he decides he can bring some more food to Dean. Just in case he wakes up before he returns to their room and questions where he went off to. Maybe he can attempt to make a burger for Dean. Although, he’s not very skilled in cooking….

Entering the bunker’s library, Castiel finds Sam seated at the table on his laptop - most likely searching for any cases that need taking care of - while Eileen sits next to him at the table reading.

“Hello, Sam.” Castiel says, standing awkwardly in the entryway to the library.

Sam looks up at him, smiling a little. “Hey, Cas.”

Castiel makes his way over to him, but doesn’t take a seat. “I uh… want to apologize for my method in distracting Dean while you-” He starts, but Sam cuts him off.

“Cas, it’s okay.” Sam says. “You don’t need to apologize. Besides, it worked, right?”

Castiel nods. “Well, yes. It did.” He says. He won’t deny that it _did_ work. “Dean’s sleeping if you want to know. He tends to fall asleep most of the time after we…”

“Alright. Thanks, Cas.” Sam nods. “By the way, we might need to to keep Dean distracted again when we go out to get a tree.”

Castiel tilts his head to the side. “A _tree_ ?” He asks, confused. “What do you need a _tree_ for?”

He’s not positive why they’d need a tree. He would’ve thought the decorations would be enough. Of course, he doesn’t entirely understand the whole concept of Christmas. It’s just never been something that’s ever been on his radar.

“A Christmas tree, Cas.” Sam says. “You can’t have Christmas without a tree and an angel on top.”

As Sam says an angel on top, Castiel backs away a little. They put angels on top of Christmas trees?

“Sam, I hope you’re not planning on putting me on top of any Christmas trees.” Castiel says, narrowing his eyes at the youngest Winchester.

Sam looks confused at Castiel’s words, before he laughs, realizing what he had said and how it must’ve sounded to the angel. Castiel must’ve taken it as they put actual angels on top of Christmas trees.

“No no, Cas.” He says. “An angel _ornament_ . Not a _real_ angel.” He assures him. “Or alternatively a star ornament instead of an angel one.”

Nodding, Castiel realizes that makes _much_ more sense than placing a real angel on top of a Christmas tree. For a moment there Sam had him thinking people used real angels on their trees.

“Oh. Well that makes _much_ more sense.” He says. “Besides, I don’t think I’d fit on top of a tree anyway, or look any good. Certainly not in my true form.” He shakes his head. “Nor in this form. My wings aren’t as they used to be.”

Sam frowns. “How bad are they?”

Castiel sighs, shaking his head. “Broken and scabbed.” He says. “With the majority of my feathers either burned or fallen off.”

With a crack of thunder, and the slight shaking of the bunker, Castiel is projecting out a shadow of his wings across the wall behind him. His once full shiny black wings, now weak, broken and pitiful, with the shadow of feathers falling off with each movement.

The vibration from the room shaking alerts Eileen, and she looks up, expecting danger. But she gasps as she sees the shadow of the angel’s broken wings spread out across the wall behind him.

“Oh my god!” She says.

Castiel looks to her. “My wings used to be a lot better than this.” He says, signing to her.

“Cas…” Sam starts, once Castiel has stowed the shadow of his wings away. “Is there a way to fix them?”

“Not anymore, and certainly not for me.” Castiel sighs. “What remains of my brothers don’t have the power to fix them.” He says. “And even if they could, after all I’ve done, they wouldn’t do it for me.”

He doesn’t like to think about all the things he’s done. He rebelled against Heaven. He’s killed many of his own kind, and he’s chosen the Winchesters many times over his own brothers and sisters. The angels want nothing to do with him, and they’ve banished him from Heaven.

And his relation with Dean Winchester certainly doesn’t help the situation any less. But he doesn’t care. The Winchesters, Jack, and Eileen are his family now. Even Crowley and Rowena are more like family to him now than any of the angels.

Sam goes to speak, but stops as the sound of footsteps approaching can be heard, causing him and Castiel to turn, finding the footsteps belong to Dean.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel smiles, as Dean stops next to him, setting a kiss on his cheek.

“I woke up and you weren’t next to me.” Dean says, wrapping his arms around his angel from behind. “And, why did the bunker suddenly start shaking, and why was there thunder?”

“That was me. I was showing Sam and Eileen my wings. Sam got curious as to their state.” Castiel says, leaning into Dean. “And I came out to get you food.”

Dean hums, burying his head in the crook of Castiel’s neck. “Mmm…. Food sounds good.” He says. “I want burgers. I’m hungry.”

Castiel can’t help but let out a soft laugh. Of course Dean is hungry. “Well how about I attempt to make you a burger?”

He’s far from a skilled cook, he’s never had a reason to cook. Except for maybe that time he was human, but he barely cooked then, and whatever he _did_ cook then, it was pretty shit. But for Dean he can at least try.

Removing himself from Castiel, Dean moves around to look at him. “ _You_ attempting to cook?” He questions. “Now _this_ I gotta see!”

“You’re gonna watch?” Castiel asks.

He’s not sure how he feels about Dean watching him attempt to cook…. Does Dean _really_ need to watch him cook?

“Well, just so you don’t burn the bunker down.” Dean says, making his way towards the kitchen. “Come on!”

But Castiel doesn’t move from his spot. There’s something else he’d rather do before they do any cooking, and that’s have a shower. The pair of them aren’t exactly clean at present.

“Dean, I’d rather we have a shower before we start cooking.” He says.

This causes Dean to stop in his tracks, moving to sniff himself, recoiling back a little at the stink emitting off him. It’s not _that_ much stink, but he _does_ still smell of sex.

“Right.” He says, making his way back to Castiel. But he stops, noticing Sam and Eileen sitting at the table watching them still.

He turns towards his brother, folding his arms across his chest. He knows that Sam and Eileen had gone out to buy Christmas decorations even though he said not to, and they’ve hidden them somewhere in the bunker. It’s the whole reason Castiel had initiated sex with him earlier, to distract him while Sam and Eileen went off to hide the decorations.

“Sammy.” He starts. “After mine and Cas’s shower, we need to have a chat.”

“Uh... o-okay.” Sam says, knowing exactly what the chat is going to be about. It’ll be about the Christmas decorations that Dean told him not to buy, but he bought anyway.

Dean nods. “Good.” He looks over to Castiel, indicating for him to follow. “Come on, Cas.”

Castiel sighs, but obeys, following Dean off towards the showers.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel watches as Dean dries off after their shower. He _should_ be drying off himself, but he just can't help but watch Dean. he's deeply infatuated by Dean Winchester, and he doesn't regret it for a second. It doesn't help that Dean is very attractive - which _can_ be a bit of an issue at times....

"You just gonna stand there staring, Cas? Or are you gonna get dressed?" Dean asks, catching his angel's eyes on him.

Truthfully, he doesn't mind it when Castiel stares, but they've got something else that needs to be done instead of staring at each other in the showers. They need to make some food, cause he's hungry.

And he's _still_ got to have a word with Sam about those Christmas decorations he bought when he specifically said not to.

Castiel feels his cheeks heat up a little in embarrassment at being caught staring, and he turns around to finish drying himself off then gets dressed.

Dean chuckles at the angel, shaking his head. He finds it cute when Castiel gets like that.

This time, it's Dean's turn to stare as Castiel gets dressed into a pair of jeans, an old Led Zeppelin shirt of his and a faded blue plaid flannel - also of Dean's much like the shirt - instead of his normal attire. And something about Castiel wearing his clothes makes Dean's heart flutter.

Castiel has been wearing more of his clothes lately instead of his own. Dean's not sure why, he's never bothered to ask. But he loves it.

"Looking good, Cas." Dean says, slipping his shirt down over his head. "Gotta admit, you look good in my clothes."

Castiel doesn't say anything in reply, but he does smile at Dean's words. He's not sure why he's been wearing Dean's clothes lately, but Dean seems to like it, so that seems like a good enough reason to keep wearing Dean' clothes more often. And he rather likes wearing Dean's clothes too.

Dean makes his way over to Castiel, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Come on. Let's go make some food." He says. "You promised you'd attempt to make burgers."

He's not sure _how_ well Castiel making food will go down, but he's curious to see how it goes. And burgers sound like they might be the easiest for him to make, granted he doesn't under cook the patties or burn them. But it's the thought that counts.

"Should we make some for the others too, or are we making them just for you?" Castiel asks, as they begin walking down the hall towards the kitchen.

Dean shrugs. "Whatever you want, Cas."

Castiel raises an eyebrow at him. That wasn't exactly the answer he was hoping for, and it didn't really give him an indication of what he should do... _technically_.

"I guess I'll just ask them if they're hungry then." He says. "Which means we need to turn back and check with Jack and your mother."

" _Or_ we can just cook a bunch of patties and if anyone's hungry they can make a burger or two themselves." Dean suggests. "I think that's the easiest way to go."

Castiel nods, guessing that that _is_ the easiest way to go just like Dean said. "Okay."

"I still need to talk with Sam and Eileen first." Dean says, as they head towards the kitchen.

He needs to have a word with them for buying Christmas decorations when he had told them not to. They went behind his back and bought them anyway, and he's not happy about it.

"Dean..." Castiel sighs. "There's nothing wrong with them wanting to decorate the bunker for Christmas."

"I don't care." Dean says. "They went behind my back and bought them when I told them not to."

"It's not like you haven't done stuff behind Sam's back before, Dean." Castiel says. "In fact, that's rather a fairly big Winchester trait."

Well, Castiel isn't exactly wrong there and Dean _knows_ it. Although, he's not going to admit it out loud. Hell no is he going to be admitting it.

Instead, he chooses to not say anything as they walk into the bunker's library, where Sam and Eileen are still seated. And Castiel knows _exactly_ what's about to go down between the two Winchester brothers, and there's not much he can do to stop it....

"Hey, Sammy." Dean says, taking the seat directly across from him. "We need to have a talk about what you and your girlfriend did when I told you _not_ to."

Sighing, Castiel shakes his head as he takes a seat next to Dean. He doesn't particularly want to be here while Dean argues with Sam, but it might be best if he stays in case he needs to separate the two brothers for any reason.

"Dean, come on...." Sam sighs. "This will be our first Christmas with Jack and mom. What's so wrong about decorating the bunker as well as celebrating?"

"Nothing." Dean says. "But I told you I don't want the bunker decorated in a bunch of Christmas shit, Sam! You went behind my back and bought decorations when I told you not to!"

Sam stares at Dean. While Dean may be right, it's not like he hasn't gone and done worse behind his back before. And it's not like Christmas decorations will kill anyone.

"You've gone behind my back and done worse shit before, Dean! Need I remind you about Gadreel?" He says. "Or the time you made a deal with a demon in order to bring me back?" He recalls. He prefers not to bring those up, but he's trying to make a point here. "Eileen and I going out to buy Christmas decorations behind your back isn't even close to being as big a deal to anything else we've done behind each other's backs."

Castiel has to agree with Sam there. Going behind Dean's back to buy Christmas decorations to decorate the bunker is nowhere near as big a deal to anything else they've pulled. It's like the least serious thing they could ever think of doing behind each other's backs. Dean's just making too big a deal out of this.

"Dean..." He sighs. "I think you're making too big a deal out of this."

"Stay out of this, Cas!" Dean says, putting a hand up in front of Castiel, indicating him to stop talking, "Sam. While what you say may be true, you _still_ went behind my back when I said no to decorations."

" _Why_ are you so against decorating the bunker for Christmas, Dean?" Sam asks.

"I jus- I just am, okay!" Dean says. "If you and Eileen want to decorate your room, fine. But you're not... you're _not_ decorating any other part of the bunker!"

As Castiel watches Dean, he notices what appears to be a bit of uncertainty and hesitation in the tone of his voice. Almost like he's unsure of why he's against decorating the bunker. Though he doesn't comment on it.

"Dean, everyone else is on board with it." Sam says. "Why should we all not do it _just_ because you don't want to?"

What Sam is saying is right. _Why_ should they not decorate just because Dean doesn't want to? How's that fair to the rest of them that want to decorate the bunker? If Dean doesn't like that they want to decorate, then he's just got to deal with it. It's not like they'll be keeping any of the decorations up after Christmas is over after all.

Castiel sighs in frustration as he looks between the brothers. He's rather used to the brother's squabbling by now, but it doesn't make it any less frustrating when they do argue over something. Even when it's something that's really not that big of a deal.

He looks over at Eileen - who's not said a word this entire time - to find her not paying attention to the Winchester's arguing as she stays buried in her book. Castiel isn't sure if that's because she just can't hear what they're saying, or if she doesn't want to get involved with it. He thinks it's more than likely the latter. Although her not hearing them _is_ true, but he's sure that she knows what they're arguing over.

Getting up, Castiel looks to Dean. "Dean, just drop it." He says, grabbing onto Dean's arm. He's had enough of this.... "Come on, or else I'm not making you food."

Dean goes to protest, but decides against it, not wanting to risk not getting food.

"Fine." He sighs, getting up and heading off towards the kitchen. He's not happy about it of course, but... he'll just deal with it later.

Castiel nods, relieved that Dean's agreed to drop it for now. He turns to Sam, giving him an apologetic look, before he's following Dean into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

“Dean, you’re supposed to be helping me, not just sit there and watch!” Castiel says, facing away from the stove to stare at Dean who’s seated at the table in the kitchen sipping on a beer and being of not much help.

They’re supposed to be cooking burgers right now. Well, Castiel was meant to, but now it’s the both of them after they discovered Castiel doesn’t quite know how to work the stove properly. But all Dean has been doing is sit at the table drinking and giving Castiel instructions on what to do.

“Hey, I _am_ helping!” Dean says. “I’m keeping watch for any fires.” He holds up the fire extinguisher he has sitting on the floor next to him. “And I’m instructing you on what to do!”

Castiel sighs, shaking his head. “While I do appreciate that, Dean. I’d prefer a little more help than that.”

He _really_ does appreciate it, but it’s not entirely the help he had in mind. He’d prefer it if Dean were to be a bit more helpful.

“I’m drinking, Cas.” Dean says, holding up his beer. “And you’re not supposed to drink and cook at the same time.”

At that, Castiel raises an eyebrow, folding his arms as he tilts his head to the side a little. “Dean, you _always_ drink and cook at the same time!” He says. “Don’t tell me you’re going to start being careful now _just_ so you don’t have to cook.”

Dean goes quiet. He knows that Castiel is right with that. He _always_ drinks and cooks at the same time - even when you shouldn’t do that.

“Well, that may be true, Cas.” Dean says. “But _you_ promised that you’d be the one attempting to cook.”

While that’s true, it doesn’t mean that Dean can’t be of any help. He barely even helped to make the patties, so Castiel was left to make those mostly by himself, so he hopes they end up tasting alright - not that he himself will really be able to tell if they taste alright, He’ll have to get that opinion from everyone else in the bunker.

Although he has a slight worry that he added too much garlic and maybe a little bit more herbs than he was supposed to…. But Dean didn’t really tell him how much to use, so he hopes they’re okay.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t be of more help.” Castiel says. “Could you at least get the rest of the stuff for burgers done while I cook the patties?”

Nodding, Dean guesses that he can do that as he gets up and makes his way over to the fridge. Though he stops, to look back over at Castiel. “It would be better if you uh, kept an eye on the patties while you cook them, Cas.” He says. “Before they start to burn.”

Castiel turns around, his attention back onto the meat patties he has cooking on the stove. Thankfully, they’re not burnt, but one side of each patty _is_ more cooked than the other, so he flips them over, being extra careful so they don’t fall onto the floor. Though he suspects that even if they did fall on the floor, Dean may still eat them….

Glancing over his shoulder, he finds Dean with everything else they need out on the table, and is busy cutting up an onion.

At least he’s being helpful now….

**********

“Lunch is ready!” Dean calls out, wandering off out of the kitchen to round up everyone else, leaving Castiel to clean up the mess, and set everything up on the bench for the others to make their burgers the way they want.

It doesn’t take very long for everyone to start piling into the kitchen, although Castiel notices Sam frown as he sees that it’s burgers for lunch. Not exactly what he was hoping for, but he should have known it'd be burgers again if Dean's the one who sorted out lunch.

“Really, Dean?” Sam asks. “Burgers _again_?”

“Hey!” Dean says, walking over to Sam, whacking him on the back of his head. “Don’t complain. Cas spent hours making them.”

Sam looks from Dean to Castiel in surprise. He wasn't expecting Castiel to have been the one to make them, and it seems everyone else is surprised to hear it too.

Castiel turns to Dean, unsure of why Dean is claiming they took hours to make. It was only an hour tops. “It didn’t take _hours_ to make them, Dean.”

“You made these, Castiel?” Mary asks, surprised to hear that the angel was the one to make them all lunch.

“Um, yes.” Castiel nods, looking over at Mary. “I uh, I hope they taste alright. I think I may have added a little too much garlic in the patties.”

“Hey, what matters is that you tried, Cas. That’s all we can ask for.” Dean says, patting Castiel on the back, before he’s off to fix himself up a burger.

Castiel nods, watchung as everyone fixes themselves up a burger. Even Jack who appears to have finally came out of his room makes himself one.

And once everyone’s made themselves their burgers, they leave the kitchen, leaving Castiel alone to tidy everything up. Not that he minds them all leaving him to clean up the mess by himself though. It gives him something to do while they all have their lunch.

**********

“So how are they?” Castiel asks, once he finally makes his way towards the others after he’s done cleaning up in the kitchen.

He hopes the burgers are good, and judging by the empty plates sitting on the table in front of everyone, he’s assuming the answer is that they’re good. He _really_ hopes it means that they were at least okay.

Dean looks up over at him, smiling as he gets up. “They were awesome, Cas.” He says. “In fact, I’m gonna go make myself another.”

As Castiel looks to the others for assurance that they were okay and it’s not just Dean saying they’re okay, he smiles as the others nod their heads in agreement with Dean, and Eileen gives him a thumbs up..

“Dean’s right, Castiel.” Mary says. “They were great.”

And Castiel is glad to hear it.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel stares at Sam. "So... _how_ do you suggest I'm to keep Dean distracted?"

Sam has just come to him asking if he can distract Dean for the next few hours while he and Eileen go out to get a Christmas tree. But Castiel isn't entirely sure how Sam is wanting him to distract Dean.

"However you choose to distract him doesn't matter, Cas." Sam says. "I just need him to be distracted long enough for Eileen and I to go out and get a tree, then get it all set up in the library."

Castiel sighs. That doesn't give him much of an idea of how to distract him. He guesses that he could always keep him occupied with sex much like last time, but... he'd rather do something else instead. Not that he doesn't enjoy having sex with Dean, he'd just prefer to go a different route.

What this different route may be though, he's not sure. But he's sure he can manage to come up with something. Maybe they can hang out in what Dean likes to call the "Dean Cave" and watch a movie or play a video game or something.

"You know, leaving a tree in the library will be in full view of Dean, Sam." Castiel says. "He's going to see i as soon as he walks into the library."

He's not sure it would be a good idea to leave a Christmas tree in full view of Dean. Who knows what he may end up doing in order to get rid of it? _Especially_ when he doesn't want any Christmas decorations up, and Castiel is assuming that means a Christmas tree too.

"You better not be planning on putting any Christmas shit up, Sammy." Dean says as he walks into the room, causing both Sam and Castiel to halt their conversation.

Castiel can't say that he's surprised that Dean's decided to come in right this second. He _knew_ Dean would come in right at this very moment as they're discussing something Christmas related.

"I uh... nope." Sam says, before he's quick to change the subject as he sees Dean carrying his laptop. "What you got there?"

Dean looks between Sam and Castiel, before down at his laptop. "I found us a case about three towns over." He says. "Thought we should go check it out."

"Uh, maybe you and Cas can go check it out?" Sam suggests.

Castiel looks from Sam to Dean. He supposes that going out on a hunt with Dean will work in keeping him occupied for the next few days. And from the look Sam sends him, he seems to think so too.

"I can go with you, Dean." He says. "Let Sam sit this one out."

Dean narrows his eyes at his brother and angel. He has a very strong feeling he knows why they've made this suggestion, but he doesn't make a comment about it, besides, going hunting with just Castiel doesn't sound so bad. Although Castiel may not quite understand a lot of human things still, but he's getting there. At least he's a _lot_ better at understanding them now than he ever was when they first met.

"Alright." He nods, looking over at Castiel. "Come on, Cas."

Nodding, Castiel follows Dean to their room, finding that Dean has more or less packed everything he'll need for this hunt already. 

"So what's this case you've found?" He asks, picking up Dean's laptop from where he's set it down on the bed and reads through the article he has opened up.

The article details the findings of multiple dead bodies scattered across town. All of them drained of their blood. Sounds like vampires.

"Appears to be a nest of vampires." Dean says. "Shouldn't take us too long to take care of."

He looks over at Castiel, finding the angel reading through the article as he sits on the edge of the bed. And he can't help but stare at him for longer than necessary. There's just something about the way that Castiel squints his eyes a little as he reads what's on the laptop screen that he finds adorable.

He's unsure of when it happened - it's quite possible he realized he was in love with Castiel back when they were stuck in purgatory - but he's found himself madly in love with the angel with the blue eyes and dirty trench coat. And he doesn't regret a single moment he's shared with the angel since they had finally confessed their love for one another.

"You _do_ have everything we'll need packed, right?" Castiel asks, not taking his eyes away from the screen of the laptop.

He suspects that Dean already has, but it doesn't hurt to ask just in case he's managed to forget something.

"Yup." Dean says, slipping on a jacket. "Fake badges, guns, knives, change of clothes, money for burgers, beer, and pie..." He lists off everything he's packed that they'll need. "It's all packet, Cas."

They've still got other stuff in the trunk of the Impala if they haven't packed enough. Baby is always packed and ready to go gank some monsters.

Castiel nods, closing the laptop and setting it back on the bed next to him. "Good." He says. "Then I guess we should get going now."

"That we should." Dean nods, slinging his duffel bag with everything they'll need over his shoulder after putting his laptop in the bag too. "Come on."

He wraps an arm around Castiel's shoulders as they make their way out of their room and off towards where the Impala is waiting for them in the garage after they say a quick goodbye to everyone else in the bunker.

Then they're off on their way to go gank some vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with this chapter, but it'll have to do.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, we've got at least a week to get a tree and decorate the bunker before Dean and Cas get back." Sam says, looking around at everyone.

He's sitting in the bunker's library currently with Eileen, Jack, and Mary going over the game plan for getting the bunker all decorated for Christmas while Dean and Castiel are off on a hunt.

But depending on how easy the case is to take care of, they only have at _least_ a week if not less to get everything set up before they return, so _hopefully_ that'll be enough time to get everything done. Though they don't have a lot of decorations to put up, so it shouldn't take them too long. They weren't planning on going too overboard with the decorating.

However, they still need to get a tree. That's the one thing they need the most. Not a very big one though, just a simple tree will do. Maybe they can get a nice looking fake tree instead of a real one. That way they can reuse it again next year... _if_ they're still alive by next Christmas....

Although a real tree would look much nicer, a fake one is just as good and cheaper. It's not like they _really_ have the money for a real one anyway.

"Mom, you and Jack can start decorating, and Eileen and I can go out and get a tree." Sam says.

Mary nods. "Anywhere specific you want us to decorate, or just everywhere?'

"Well we don't have very many decorations to begin with as I don't want to go too overboard, so maybe just the library." Sam says. "And maybe just anywhere else where it'll look good."

While he and Eileen are out getting the tree, Sam thinks that they should maybe also buy a few more decorations. Decorations mainly for the tree, cause what they had bought last time are likely going to all be used for decorating in the library and anywhere else around the bunker they find places for them that'll look good.

"This sounds like it'll be a lot of fun." Jack says, smiling.

Jack has never done anything like this before, so he's excited to decorate and experience his first Christmas with Castiel and the Winchesters. Even _if_ Dean will be in a bad mood throughout it all. He's not going to let Dean ruin it for him.

Sam nods, glad that everyone is informed on what to do. Mom and Jack are to start decorating the library, while he and Eileen go out to get a tree and a few more decorations specifically for the tree.

"Alright." He says, standing up. "Let's get to it then."

**********

"Dean, you're making a mess." Castiel says, watching as Dean eats a large burger, sauce squirting out from between the bun onto the table, and sauce and mayo dripping down his chin.

They had decided to stop off at some diner to get something to eat before checking into a motel. And of course, Dean just had to get one of the diner's biggest burgers.

Dean looks down at the table, before shrugging and going right back to eating. Which causes Castiel to sigh as he picks at the fries in front of him that Dean managed to talk him into buying so it doesn't look strange that he's not eating anything.

He's grown used to Dean's messy eating, but they're in a public place, he should at least try to not eat so messily.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Castiel asks. "We going to talk with the families of the victims, or going straight to the morgue?"

"Morgue first, then talk with the victim's families." Dean says around a mouthful of burger. "But if it's just a couple of vamps, then this case will be a piece of cake, and we can get back home in no time." He says. "But I swear to god if Sam's put up any decorations while we're gone..."

He shakes his head. He's not sure _what_ he'll do if Sam's doing exactly that while they're gone, but he'll do _something._ Having the bunker all decorated is something that he does _not_ want happening.

Although he's not entirely sure _why_ he doesn't want it all decorated for Christmas.... Possibly cause of the mess maybe? He doesn't know. All he knows is that he just doesn't want any decorations up.

Or... maybe he'll be able to tolerate it if it's nothing too overboard if Sam insists they need to decorate.... But he's not going to admit that just yet. Not even to Castiel.

"Dean." Castiel sighs. "Even if he does put up decorations, I don't think he's going to put up a lot." He says. "If anything, I think he only plans on decorating the library anyway."

Dean just huffs in reply, continuing to eat his burger and stealing a few fries from the bowl in front of Castiel - not that Castiel minds, he doesn't need to eat.

Sitting back in the chair, Castiel waits for Dean to finish eating so they can leave and find a motel for the next few days while they take care of this case.

Thankfully, it doesn't take too much longer for Dean to finish off both his burger and the fries Castiel barely touched, before they're off to find a motel. But first, Dean insists they stop off at the store to get pie and a six pack of beer before checking into a motel....


	9. Chapter 9

"Mary, how does this look?" Jack asks, stepping away from the bookshelf he was just stringing Christmas lights up on.

He thinks it looks okay, and he thinks he's done it right. But he'd like to hear Mary's opinion of his work before he does anything else to it or starts decorating something else.

Mary momentarily stops what she's doing to take a look at Jack's work. "It looks good, Jack."

At Mary's words, Jack smiles. He's glad to hear that Mary thinks he did a good job. Although he thinks he could possibly do something else to make it look a bit better, but he'll figure it out later, as he moves onto decorating a different part of the library.

He chooses to drape red and green tinsel across the backs of the chairs and around the edges of the tables, but after examining over it, he takes them off to put elsewhere. While it does look alright, having tinsel on the back of the chairs and around the edges of the table will likely make a mess and not be the most comfortable thing to have there while someone is sitting and working at the table.

And there's no doubt that Dean will for sure complain about _that_ placement of the tinsel.

So instead he hangs it on the wall and drapes some across the few small potted trees and plants they have. Which seems like a better placement, and looks a bit better.

"Hopefully Sam and Eileen will be back with the tree soon." Mary says, while she sets up little Christmas themed figurines on top of shelves and in the center of the tables. "We're starting to run out of decorations.

As Jack looks through the bags the decorations were in, he finds that Mary is right. There's not many left in any of the bags. But it's likely that Sam and Eileen will buy more decorations while they're out getting the tree, because what they have already is certainly not enough.

"I'm sure they'll get more." He says. "After all, we'll need more if we're supposed to decorate the tree too."

Mary nods. "Alright." She says, knowing that Jack's likely right that Sam and Eileen will get more decorations. "Let's get this all finished, and then I'll make us some coffee."

**********

"Sam, I like this one." Eileen says, walking towards the display of Christmas trees towards a medium sized dark green tree in particular. She turns to Sam, who's right behind her pushing a trolley full of decorations, snacks, and other items they've run out of in the bunker. "What do you think?"

Sam moves closer to get a better look at the tree. It's fake of course, but it looks almost exactly like a real pine tree. And it's a decent size too, not too big and not too small.

"I think so too." Sam nods, signing to Eileen that he agrees with her and they'll get this tree.

He searches through the boxes of dismantled trees for the one they'll get, setting the box in the trolley once he's found it.

"I think this'll do." He says, looking up at Eileen. "There anything we're forgetting?"

He's pretty sure they haven't forgotten anything, considering there wasn't a lot that they needed to buy. All they needed to get was a tree and some more decorations along with a bit more food and drink that they've ran out of (even though Dean and Castiel had gone to the store to stock up on a few things a couple days ago).

Eileen shrugs, looking through the trolley. "I think we've got everything."

Sam nods. If this is all they need, then they can go pay for everything then head home. "In that case let;s go pay for these then head home." He says. "Mom and Jack will have likely finished decorating by now."

With that, they're making their way to the checkouts to pay for everything, and then they're on their way back home to the bunker.

Jack and Mary have finished decorating by the time they get back and are seated at the table in the kitchen. The pair two of them both drinking a mug of hot coffee.

"We got the tree and some more decorations." Sam says, as he and Eileen set down a couple bags of food and drink on the bench.

"Do you want to set it up now or a bit later?" Mary asks, watching as Sam packs away the food and drink into the fridge and cupboards.

Sam shrugs. "We could put it up now, or wait until later." He says. He's not too fussed on when they'll put the tree up. "We could get something to eat first I guess."

Getting something to eat before putting the tree up might be best he thinks. He's not eaten all day (he's not sure about the others though), and he thinks that getting something to eat first sounds like it might be a better way to go.

"Getting something to eat first sounds like a good idea." Mary says. "We can always put the tree up tomorrow."

They'll likely be able to wait until tomorrow to put the tree up. Dean and Castiel will still be busy taking care if the vampire case, so they'll be able to put the tree up and decorate it before they get home.

And Sam has elected to ignore the fact that Dean will be pissed once they get back and find the library decorated for Christmas. That's not something he needs to worry about just yet. He'll worry about that later once Dean and Castiel return from their hunt.

"Alright." He says. "What do you have in mind?"

"I could go out and get pizza?" Mary suggests.

Sam nods, liking the sound of pizza. "Alright. That sounds good."

Pizza now, then put up the tree either later or tomorrow. Sounds like a good idea.

Mary nods, finishing up her coffee, before she's getting up and turning to face Jack. "You want to come, Jack?"

Jack nods, glad of the chance to leave the bunker. Even if it _is_ to go out to get pizza with Mary. But he likes spending time with Mary. She's the closest thing he has to a mother.

"Sure." He says as he finishes his coffee and gets up.

"Alright, we'll be back soon." Mary says, before she and Jack are off to get pizza, leaving Sam and Eileen alone in the bunker.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright, here we go." Dean says, parking up the impala on the street outside the morgue. He looks over at Castiel. "You ready?"

"Of course, Dean." Castiel says, handing Dean one of the FBI badges out of the glove box.

Dean nods. "Alright, let's do this." He shuts off the impala, and gets out. Castiel follows soon after, and they make their way inside the morgue building.

They can already guess what this case is going to be, just a standard vampire killing, but they've decided to check out the bodies of the victims just in case it's not what they think. But from what the police reports say, it sounds like they're dealing with a vampire. And if this is just a vampire, then this case will be a piece of cake, and they'll be back in the bunker in no time.

"Hi, I'm Agent Armstrong, and this is Agent Pritchard." Dean says, as he and Castiel approach the front desk once they're in the building, holding out their FBI badges. "We're here about the bodies that turned up dead recently."

The woman at the front desk looks up at them, her eyes landing on the badges they're holding. "Why are the FBI wanting to investigate this case?" She asks. "I wouldn't think this is something that they'd be concerned about."

"When the bodies are drained of all their blood, then yes." Castiel says.

Dean glances over at Castiel, before he nods. "We go wherever our supervisor sends us." He says. "Now, we'd like to take a look at the bodies, please."

The lady nods. "Alright then." She says. "Follow me." She gets up off her seat behind the desk, motioning for them to follow her down the hall. "You're lucky you came just now." She says, as she leads them into the morgue's freezer room. "No one's shown up to claim the bodies, and we were set to have them cremated."

She brings the bodies out on stretchers in the middle of the room for Dean and Castiel to take a look at. And Castiel takes notice of the way she hesitates a bit, before lifting the sheets off the top of the bodies. "We've already done the autopsies." She says. "But, like the police reports say, they were both drained of all their blood."

Dean nods, moving closer to the bodies and looking them over. Castiel on the other hand, takes note of the way the lady looks a bit nervous.

"I'll leave you gentlemen to it." The woman says, before beginning to head out of the room. "I'll be out front if you need anything."

Castiel nods. "Thank you." He watches her leave the room, before he's turning to Dean - who's still busy examining the bodies. "Did something seem a little off about that woman to you?"

Dean looks over at him, a look of confusion crossing his face. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure." He says, not sure exactly what could be off about the woman. He could just be misinterpreting things, but something _does_ feel a little off about her.

Dean shrugs, before getting back to examining the bodies. "Maybe you're just imagining things, man."

Castiel nods. "Maybe..." He shakes his head, before moving closer to the bodies to get a better look. "These are vampire killings, right?"

Dean nods. "Yeah. Definitely vampire killings."

As Castiel looks over the other body, as Dean checks the other in case they may have missed something, he stops as something doesn't feel quite right. Some of the features on the body don't quite appear human.

Titling his head to the side, he grabs an arm of the body, pulling it out from under the sheet. "Dean..." He starts, finding what appears to be claws. "Either they didn't take care of their nails very well, or these bodies didn't belong to humans."

"What do you mean?" Dean asks, looking over to Castiel.

Castiel looks up, holding up the arm so Dean can see the claws on the hands in place of fingernails. "I don't think these were humans."

Dean opens his mouth to say something, but closes it, not having an idea on what the hell to say. He looks down at the body he was looking king over, before opening its mouth.

"Werewolf..." He says, finding a set of werewolf fangs. "What the..."

Castiel sets the arm down, moving closer to get a better look, finding werewolf fangs in place of human teeth. "I thought this was a vampire killing?" He asks, tilting his head a little in confusion. "Do vampires usually drink the blood of werewolves?"

Dean shakes his head, not having a clue on what's going on with this case now. It's clearly not a normal vampire killing like they had thought. The victims appear to be werewolves, not humans. He's never heard of a vampire drinking the blood of a werewolf before, and there's nothing about anything like this in dad's journal.

"Not that I'm aware of." He says, stepping away from the bodies.

" _If_ it's a vampire killing a werewolf, do we even have a case here?" Castiel asks.

"I don't know..." Dean says. "But I think maybe we need to do some research. And figure out what the hell is going on here, and why a vampire is feeding on a werewolf."

With this confusing discovery, they're not sure if they really have a case here or not. But they need to do some research on the matter and figure out what the hell is going on here before they figure out what the hell they're going to do.

Vampires don't feed on werewolves, at least, not from what Dean is aware of. He and Sam have never come across anything like this, and judging by dad's journal, neither had he.

Dean sighs, shaking his head. _"What the hell is going on?"_


	11. Chapter 11

"You got anything, Cas?" Dean asks, glancing over at the angel who's seated on the bed in their motel room surfing through his laptop for what could possibly be going on here.

Dean himself is seated at the table surfing through his own laptop searching for any possible clues on what the hell this could be. Unfortunately, he's not having much luck. And by the look on Castiel's face, it doesn't seem like he's able to find anything either.

"Nothing about any sort of vampire-like creature that feeds on werewolf blood." Castiel sighs. "Honestly, I'm not even sure _what_ I'm supposed to be searching for in the first place." He looks up at Dean. "What about you?"

"Nothing." Dean sighs, leaning back on his chair. "Maybe it's just some vampire that's found an alternate food source instead of humans."

A small part of him feels like that's all that's going on here, but the hunter in him believes that to not be true. There's a chance that this vampire or whatever it is feeds on humans and the two dead werewolves were just a one time thing. He's not wanting to take any chances on this.

"Do you really believe that, Dean?" Castiel asks.

"No, not quite." Dean shakes his head. He grabs his phone out of his pocket, pulling up Sam's contact. "I'll give Sam a call. See if he, mom, and Jack can check out the books in the bunker." He says. "Maybe the Men of Letters had encountered something like this before."

If there's one place that's likely to have some sort of information on whatever this thing may be, then it's the bunker. As far as they're aware, the books in the bunker's library has everything they need to know about every monster they've encountered, so if there's something about this, then it should be in there.

As Dean calls Sam, Castiel continues to look through the internet for any possible leads on what this thing could be. Though something tells him that they should probably go back to the morgue. He's not sure why, but something seemed a little off about the woman working there when they were there earlier.

And he thinks that just maybe they need to have a bit of a talk with her....

**********

"Alright, can do." Sam says, just getting off the phone with Dean.

He stares at the screen of his phone for a few seconds after hanging up. Dean has just filled him in about the case he and Castiel are on, and from the sounds of things, it's not just any normal case....

The two dead bodies drained of all their blood aren't human, but werewolves. So they appear to be dealing with some sort of vampire that feeds on werewolf blood...?

Sam is undeniably confused....

"Hey, uh..." Sam starts, making his way into the library where Eileen, Mary, and Jack are all seated after having just finished adding the last few touches to decorating. "Dean just called, and uh, they need some help in figuring out this thing they're hunting."

"I thought Dean had said it's just a vampire they're hunting?" Jack asks.

"Well, he's not so sure now." Sam shakes his head. "He's saying that while it does appear to be a vampire killing, the victims are werewolves..." He says. "He and Cas are having no luck at figuring out what this thing is, so he's asked if we can see if we can find out anything in any of the books here."

While they've got a vast library of lore on the supernatural stored away I know the library of the bunker, Sam isn't sure they'll find anything here for sure. But he had promised Dean that they'd look.

"Wait..." Mary starts, visibly confused. "It doesn't sound like much of a case if the victims are werewolves."

"Do vampires usually feed on werewolves?" Jack asks.

Sam shakes his head. He's never heard or come across anything like this before. What seems like a vampire that feeds on werewolves? "Usually? No." He says. "At least... not that I'm aware of."

He's really not got much of an idea of what Dean and Castiel are up against. He had asked Dean of he's absolutely sure that the victims are both werewolves, and Dean had said that he's certain they are, and that the cause of death looks rather consistent with a normal vampire killing.

But clearly if the victims are werewolves, it's not exactly any normal vampire killing.

Mary shakes her head. "I've never come across anything like this." She says. "Is Dean sure that the victims are werewolves?"

"He said he's sure they're werewolves, and the cause of death is consistent with a vampire killing. The bodies drained of all their blood and all..." Sam says.

At least, Dean sounded like he was sure the victims are werewolves.... Sam's not so sure Dean would lie about something like this, nor would he have any real reason to lie about it.

"Well..." Jack says, standing up. "I guess we need to hit the books then, and find out whatever this thing could be for Dean and Castiel?"

**********

They've been searching for hours for anything this thing that Dean and Castiel are hunting could possibly be, and so far, they have come up with nothing. Nothing that could possibly explain what this thing could be.

Sighing in frustration, Sam closes the book in front of him and leans back on the chair he's seated at. "Has anyone found anything yet?"

He's had no luck in any of the lore books on the shelves. Not a single thing, and judging by the defeated looks on both his mother and Eileen's faces, they both appear to not have come up with anything yet either.

Jack on the other hand though.... Sam's not sure if he has found anything. He had sent him down to look through the books in one of the storage rooms in the hopes that there may be something in there.

"We've read nearly everything in here on vampires, and there's nothing." Mary says.

Mary's right. They've searched through almost every book lining the shelves that has anything to do with vampires, and so far they've come up with nothing.

"Maybe whatever it is isn't a vampire?" Eileen suggests. "Maybe it was just some hunters that got a bit carried away in killing a couple werewolves."

That could be the case, but if it was hunters that killed these werewolves, why would they drain them of all their blood? There is however the possibility that Eileen is right in suggesting that this thing isn't a vampire. What it could possibly be though, Sam is entirely lost.

"Maybe." He says. "Hopefully Jack is having better luck than us at finding anything."

As if on cue, Jack comes running into the library carrying an old book and what appears to be a couple old case files.

"I think I may have found something!" He says, setting the book and files form in the table, before flicking through the book to find what he's looking for. "I was just about ready to give up until I found these hidden away."

Sam sits up, leaning over to get a good look at the page of the book Jack has open in front of him. His interest immediately caught as he reads through the first paragraph.

" _Cobiescu vampire_." Jack reads aloud. "A vampire that feeds not on the blood of humans, but on an alternate source. The blood of the _omna lupe_ \- more commonly referred to as a lycanthrope or a werewolf."

Sam smiles. It seems Jack has found out exactly what Dean and Castiel could be hunting. "Good job, Jack."

Jack's beaming at the praise and feeling rather proud of himself for finding out what creature is that Dean and Castiel are hunting. Now alls needed is to inform them of this.

"What's in the files?" Mary asks.

"They appear to be entries of a few encounters the Men of Letters have had with them." Jack says, as he sits down, grabbing one of the files and opening it. "According to their notes, it seems as though there's not many of these vampires left."

He hands the file over to Mary, who's quick to read through it. "I guess that's why we've never heard of them before."

That does make sense in why they've never heard of these vampires before, Sam notes. If they feed on werewolf blood instead of human, then there's no real reason for hunters to go after them. And they'd be of help when it comes to killing werewolves, which sounds good to Sam.

Just, depending on who the werewolves are that these cobiescu vampires choose to go after. They can go after whatever werewolves they want to, just as long as they don't go anywhere near Garth and his family.

"Alright." Sam announces just as he gets up from his seat and pulls his phone out of his pocket. "I'm gonna go call Dean and give him the news."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to add a cobiescu vampire into a Supernatural fanfic, so here we are! If you're curious to know, a cobiescu vampire had appeared in one of my all time favorite shows growing up, Big Wolf on Campus, in the season three episode titled, _Everybody Fang Chung Tonight_. I don't know if they've ever appeared in anything else or it's just a thing in Big Wolf, but I've been meaning to add them into a Supernatural fic for the longest time, and now I finally have!
> 
> Here's a link to the Big Wolf on Campus episode if anyone's interested!; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxzBeLTLNDE
> 
> And if you're interested in watching the rest of the series _(please do. It needs more recognition, and our fandom is TINY)_ , it's it's all available on YouTube! Not in the greatest quality, as it's all crappy VHS recordings, but they're still very much watchable. However, there is finally an account on YouTube that's posting every episode in HD quality _(or as HD as you can get with a show that's 20 years old...)_. As of posting this chapter, the account only has the first 14 episodes up for season one, but they appear to be posting a new episode every three days. The account is encore+ :)


	12. Chapter 12

"A _cobiescu vampire_?" Dean asks, sitting at the small table in the motel room with Castiel sitting across from him as he's got his phone on speaker phone on the table between them.

Sam has just called them, informing them that they've found out what it seems to be they're hunting. A cobiescu vampire.

Dean has never even heard of this vampire before, and he's about ninety nine point nine percent sure that there's no mention of them in dad's journal. He's never seen them mentioned in there before anyway, and he's read dad's journal front to back many times over the years. He'd know if he's seen any mention of them in there.

"What's a cobiescu vampire?" Castiel asks.

In all his many, _many_ years of life, he's never heard of this. He wasn't even aware that there's more than one type of vampire, and by the look on Dean's face, it appears that Dean had no idea either.

Though now that he really thinks about it, this could be exactly what was up with that woman at the morgue. Maybe she could be this cobiescu vampire?

He's not sure, but it's possible. Something did seem off about her after all.

"According to the lore on them Jack found, they don't feed on the blood of humans, instead they feed on an alternate blood source; _werewolves_." Sam explains. "Turns out the Men of Letters had a few run ins with a couple of them in the past. And according to their notes, there doesn't appear to be much of them left. Not a lot seems to be known about them."

"That's actually a thing?" Dean asks, dumbfounded at this news. "Monsters feeding on other monsters?"

He's never heard of anything like this. At least, not that he can recall. He's heard of and met a few monsters living off of other food sources instead of human by choice.

But monsters that actually have no need to feed on humans at all, and live off the blood of other monsters instead? This is new to him.

It does however seem to be what they're hunting. The victims are werewolves, and the killings are consistent with every other vampire killing he's ever seen.

"Seems like it." Sam says. "Dean... I'm not sure you guys really have a case here. Seems like these cobiescu vampires are doing us a favour."

Dean knows Sam could be right, and these vampires are doing a good thing by keeping the werewolf population down, but they're still monsters. He thinks that maybe they should probably check this out a little more, just to be sure this isn't just a one off thing.

"Could be, as long as they don't touch Garth and his family." Dean says. "But I think Cas and I should stick around here a bit longer. Just to be sure."

Dean looks over at Castiel, expecting to hear him put in his input on this situation, but instead he appears to be deep in thought about something.

"Alright, Dean. That sounds good." Sam says. "Probably the best thing to do."

Humming in agreement, Dean pulls his gaze away from Castiel as he doesn't say anything, and stares down at his phone. He's sure Castiel will tell him what's on his mind soon enough.

"Okay." Dean starts. "Well, Cas an' I will stick around here for a bit longer." He says. "Make sure you congratulate Jack for us in finding all this."

"Will do." Sam says, before he's saying goodbye and hanging up.

And as soon as Sam has hung up, Dean turns to Castiel, finding his angel still deep in thought. Dean's not entirely sure on what, but he thinks it may have something to do with that woman who works at the morgue.

Actually, Dean thinks it has _everything_ to do with that. Especially with the fact that Castiel had mentioned that there seemed to be something off about that woman.

"Alright, Cas. What's on your mind?" Dean asks.

Castiel looks up at him, furrowing his eyebrows a little. "I think I know who might be this cobiescu vampire." He says. "The woman that was working at the morgue. Something armed off about her."

Dean nods, standing up. He personally didn't sense anything off about her, mostly only her being nervous about two "FBI" guys coming into her place of work to check out a couple dead bodies.

Though Dean wasn't really paying much attention to her to really tell if there was something off to begin with. He was more concerned with checking out the bodies.

But at least Castiel was paying some attention to her to sense that there may be something off. And he _could_ very well be right with his suspicion. She could be what they're hunting.

The morgue would be the perfect place for her to hide in plain sight. Easy way for her to dispose of the bodies, and no one would think twice.

Unless she was to mess up, which she's likely done now. Otherwise he and Castiel wouldn't be here right now.

Of course, this is all if she _is_ this cobiescu vampire….

"Well then." Dean says. "Time to go pay her a visit."


	13. Chapter 13

"Alright. Any ideas on how we're going to confront her about this?" Dean asks, sitting back in the driver's seat of the impala as he and Castiel are parked across the street from the morgue.

"Well, how easy is it exactly to just walk in there to her and ask if she's this... cobiescu vampire?" Castiel asks.

They've not got much to go on in how to deal with these vampires. Sam didn't really give them much information on them. Though according to Sam, there's also not a lot of lore on them. So there's nothing that they're aware of that they can discreetly use to tell if she is this cobiescu vampire.

They're going into this blind… not usually something they do. At least not very often.

"Dunno…" Dean sighs. "And according to Sam, there's not much known about them."

"Wonderful…" Castiel sighs.

He doesn't like the fact that they've got no idea on how to deal with this vampire. They've got no idea how to kill it -  _ if _ they need to kill it - and they've got no indication on how to tell if someone is this cobiescu vampire. It's not easy going up against something they've never come across before….

Unless they're exactly like normal vampires when it comes to killing them. Maybe all they need to do to kill it is chop it's head off? But then they do have no idea on how to determine if someone is this vampire.

"Well… I'm sure we'll figure something out." Dean says, as he gets out of the Impala and skips a gun into his bank pocket, Castiel doing the same as he exits the impala.

In truth, he's not sure if they will be able to figure something out, but they've got nothing to go on. They're going to have to wing it, and just hope for the best.

Luckily, they spot the same worker seated behind the front desk in the morgue as last time. Which is exactly what they were hoping for.

"Sorry to bother you again, miss, but we need to ask you a few questions." Dean says, as he walks over to the front desk, leaning on it slightly.

Castiel hangs back a little, watching as the woman stares at Dean nervously and in what appears to possibly be fear.

"The bodies have already been removed if that's what you're referring to?" The woman asks, looking between them.

"That's not what we need to talk about." Castiel says. "The two victims… they weren't human. Something tells us that you're aware of that."

He looks over at Dean, unsure of how he and Dean should be going about this.

"What are you talking about?" The woman asks. "What… what do you mean not human?"

Castiel narrows his eyes at her, watching her curiously. She didn't sound shocked to hear that, more nervous. He goes to walk closer, about to say more, but he stops. Finding himself interested in the mirror on the other side of the room.

Dean watches him, confused on what the hell Castiel is doing. He might have known Castiel for, but the angel still confuses him at times with some of the stuff he does. Much like right now, and why he seems interested in the mirror.

"Sorry about him." He turns back to the woman, laughing a little. "He can be a little blunt sometimes." He says. "But he's right. Those bodies weren't human."

The woman doesn't say anything. All she does is just stare at Dean, while casting nervous glances over at Castiel every so often.

And Dean notices the woman's sudden uncomfort as he watches the way she glances at Castiel. He begins to think that maybe Castiel is onto something… that he's found something that may be of help to them.

"You okay?" He asks, walking over to Castiel after looking down at the woman.

Castiel shakes his head, looking from the mirror to the woman. While he and Dean have a clear reflection in the mirror, the woman doesn't have one at all.

There's no reflection for the woman, even though the mirror clearly shows the front desk that she's sitting at.

"Look in the mirror." He says, just low enough for only Dean to hear. "What do you see?"

Dean stares at the mirror, unsure if what Castiel is referring to. All he sees is the two of them.

"Just us." He says. "What are you trying…"

He stops, noticing the reflection of the front desk in the mirror. And the _ empty _ seat where the woman should be sitting. Where he's sure he left her sitting.

"And what _ don't _ you see?" Castiel asks.

Dean turns towards the front desk, finding the woman still sitting there watching them. Then he turns back to the mirror, and she's not there, even when she _ should _ be.

Which could very well mean that she's their cobiescu vampire….

Grabbing his gun from his back pocket, Dean spins around, facing the woman with his gun aimed straight at her.

"Alright, talk." He says, walking back over to her as she gets up from behind the front desk.

The woman makes an attempt to get to the window to escape, but she doesn't quite get there in time, as Castiel is over by her side, holding her back.

"Okay, fine!" The woman says, trying to get herself free from Castiel's hold. "I'll talk. Just _ please _ don't kill me!"

While Castiel let's go of her, allowing her to go back to her seat behind the front desk, Dean still keeps his gun aimed at her. He doesn't think that he'll be able to kill her with his gun if it comes to that, but it may slow her down.

Or they'll have to just get creative.

"Talk." Castiel says. "What are you?"

The woman looks up at him, sighing. "I'm a cobiescu vampire." She says. "There's not many of us left. Those of us that are left, we tend to stay out of the radar of you hunters. Some even choosing to become hunters themselves. Easy access to our food source."

Dean and Castiel look at one another. Some hunters are cobiescu vampires? Now that's… Dean isn't even sure what to think about that. Now he's wondering how many of the hunters he's met in the past aren't human, but cobiescu vampires….

"That would be werewolves?" Castiel asks, turning to the woman.

The woman nods. "Please… we're not the bad guys. We don't feed on humans like the normal vampires you hunt." She says. "In fact, we're pretty hated by them. So much so that they won't hesitate in killing any of us they find."

Castiel turns to Dean. It sounds like they don't really have a case here after all. These cobiescu vampires sound like they're on the side of hunters. Especially when it sounds like some of them are actually hunters themselves.

"I don't think we have a case here, Dean." He says, before turning back to the woman. "Seems like someone just didn't dispose of their food properly."

Dean nods. What Castiel is suggesting appears to be the case. That this woman, or possibly one of her cobiescu vampire friends didn't clean up after themselves.

The woman sighs. "Yes. That would be two of my nest's most recently turned." She says. "They didn't dispose of the bodies properly, and the local authorities got to them before anyone else in my nest could get rid of them."

"Alright." Dean starts. "This is… this is a new one for us. We've never run into your kind before." He says. "So uh, we'll let you go."

He guesses that the only thing they can do is to let her go? It's not human they're feeding on, but werewolves. And he can't argue with that.

The woman sighs in relief. "Thank you."

"But." Dean says, before she can completely relax. "If we hear that you or anyone from your nest has decided to feed on humans, we'll be back."

Of course, they've still got no idea how to kill them. What lore on them that Jack managed to find for them didn't seem to mention anything about that. Unless Jack just didn't manage to find that out, but the information is somewhere in the bunker. Or maybe the Men of Letters did find out how to kill them but didn't keep a record of it because they're not a threat.

The woman nods. "Understood."

Dean nods, beginning to head out with Castiel following behind, but he stops. Something cruising his mind. There's some werewolves that he doesn't want this cobiescu vampire and her nest touching.

"Oh and one more thing." He says, turning back around. "A friend of ours and his family are werewolves. His name's Garth, and if you even think about feeding on him or anyone in his family, I'll kill you."

**********

"Well that was a new one." Dean says, as he and Castiel are back in the impala and starts her up.

He never thought he'd come across monsters that feed on other monsters. Or that there'd be a whole species of monster on their side. Not to mention a different breed of vampire….

"Well, let's just hope that she keeps to her word and that she and her nest won't start feeding on humans." Castiel says, searching through Dean's cassette tape collection, selecting one and popping it in the cassette deck. "Where to now?"

Dean shrugs. They've got no reason to stay here now, so they might as well head back to the bunker. Where hopefully the others haven't put up any Christmas decorations….

"Back home, I guess." He says. "But first, I need something to eat. Let's go get a burger or something."

Castiel laughs, shaking his head. Of course Dean wants to get something to eat. "You never stop eating, do you, Dean?"

"Nope." Dean smiles, laughing too. "No I do not."

Amusement clear in Castiel's face, he reaches over and takes Dean's hand in his. Dean may have his problems, but Castiel lives everything about him. He's the only one to ever make him feel more human than angel. And he loves him for it.

He's in love with Dean Winchester, and amazingly, Dean Winchester is in love with him.

"Alright, let's go get some food." Dean says, pulling out of the parking lot, and driving off to find food.


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as Dean and Castiel return to the bunker, all Dean really wants to do is sleep. Not so much cause he's exhausted from the case, which was rather uneventful, aside from the fact they've discovered a new breed of vampire that's on _their_ side (Dean's still unsure how he feels about that), but simply because he misses his bed. And he has been driving for a few hours to get home.

"We're home!" Dean calls out, announcing his and Castiel's arrival home. Not that he _really_ expects anyone to come and greet them.

Making their way into the library, Dean and Castiel set their bags down on the table for the time being, deciding that they'll put everything away later.

Castiel is the first to notice all the decorations that the others have put up, and he thinks it doesn't look too bad. And they haven't seemed to go too overboard with everything. Though even if there's not a lot of decorations up, he knows that Dean won't be happy as soon as he notices them all....

"Right, I'm gonna get something to eat, then..." Dean starts, trailing off as he finally gets a good look around the library.

He looks at every bit of red, green, silver, and gold tinsel strewn across the shelves. At the Christmas tree in one corner covered in tinsel, baubles, candy canes and fairy lights. And what looks like a few wrapped presents under the tree. He's not sure if they're real, or just there for decoration.

"Son of a bitch..." He mutters, turning to leave the library. "I'm gonna kill him..."

Sam and the others have gone behind his back and decorated the bunker for Christmas.... This is _exactly_ what he was hoping not to find upon their return.

But... in a way, he should have expected it. Sam is just trying to do a nice thing by planning to celebrate Jack's first Christmas, and their first Christmas with mom.

Even so, Dean's _still_ not happy about there being Christmas decorations all over the library....

"Dean." Castiel warns, grabbing onto Dean's arm before he's able to go storm off in search of Sam. "Just let it go."

Shaking Castiel off him proves to be a little difficult (which Dean should've expected), but he gets himself free from his angel's grip in the end, despite the initial struggle.

"No, Cas, fucking..." Dean starts. "Sam went behind my back and put up all this shit when I said not to!"

And he's going to make him take it all down. They can still have a Christmas dinner, hell, he's not going to say no to food, but... no decorations. Not a single decoration.

Thing is, he's still not sure _why_ he doesn't want any up....

"Why don't you want them up so much, Dean?" Castiel asks, looking around the library. "They look okay to me. And look. It doesn't seem like they've gone too overboard."

He really doesn't understand why Dean doesn't want any of this. Everything looks okay, and Sam, Eileen, Mary, and Jack don't appear to have gone completely overboard with everything. And it even looks like they've only kept the majority of the decorating to the library.

He doesn't see what Dean's problem is....

"W-well, yes but..." Dean trails off, not really having an answer to that.

Nor does he get the chance to figure out a reply as Jack walks over to them.

"You're back." Jack says, going on to give them a hug, but stops as he sees that Dean doesn't seem to be in a very good mood. "Uh... how did the case go?" He asks. "Was it a cobiescu vampire?"

Castiel looks to Dean, before turning to Jack. "Yes, it was." He says. "And well done for figuring out what it was, Jack." He pulls Jack in for a hug, proud of his son for figuring it out.

"Yeah. Good work, kid." Dean agrees.

He's definitely proud of the kid, but unfortunately he can't properly congratulate Jack right now. There's other issues on his mind right now that he's finding himself more preoccupied with.

Jack smiles at the praise. He's happy that he could be of help to Dean and Castiel on the case without having gone out with them.

"Now, where's Sam?" Dean says. "I need to talk with him about all this crap." He gestures around the library at all the decorations. "It looks like Santa and his damn reindeers threw up in here."

Castiel rolls his eyes at Dean's words. It really doesn't look as bad as Dean seems to think it does. And it's not like it's the end of the world to have a few decorations up.

Jack frowns. "You're not going to make him take everything down are you?" He asks. "I was looking forward to having my first Christmas with all these decorations up."

Dean goes to say something, but stops as he sees that Jack looks visibly upset at the idea of having to take down everything. He doesn't want to make the kid upset, but.... But he just doesn't want all these damn decorations up.

Castiel turns to Dean, eyes narrowed as he grabs a hold of his arm, pulling him close. "Don't even _think_ about upsetting our son, Dean." He says. "The decorations are staying."

He doesn't want Jack to be upset because of Dean. They've had enough of that already. And he's not going to let Dean get his way and deny Jack of a good first Christmas. Or a Mary a good first Christmas with her sons. So the decorations are staying up.

"Cas-" Dean starts, unsure of what to say. Not that he's able to get another word out anyway.

"No, Dean." Castiel says. "You're not ruining this for Jack or your mother."

Well, Dean certainly doesn't want to upset them. But he's still not happy about all of this. And at least like Castiel had said, they've not gone too overboard with it all.

Maybe he can at least tolerate it for his mother and Jack's sake. But he doesn't have to like it.

"Fine." He sighs. "But I still don't like it."

There's no point in trying to get his own way with all this. Not when everyone else disagrees with him.

Castiel sighs, letting go of Dean's arm. "That'll have to do then." He says. "But if you decide to change your mind in the middle of the night and come out here and try to take everything down, I'm locking you in the dungeon until Christmas is over." He warns. " _And_ you won't be getting any pie."

At the threat of being locked in the dungeon and no pie, Dean sighs, giving up. He'll let the decorations stay. He'll agree to almost anything if it means he gets his pie. And quite honestly, he doesn't fancy being locked up in the dungeon.

"Fine." He says. "If pie is on the line, then they're staying." With that being said, he's moving away from Castiel, and sulking off to his room.

"Dean really likes pie, doesn't he?" Jack asks, watching Dean go.

Castiel sighs, watching Dean go. "Yes." He says, knowing _exactly_ how much Dean loves pie. "Yes he does...."


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay, so I've called Jody. She and the girls are going to come over in a couple days right before Christmas." Sam says, just as Dean walks into the library. "And Jody has promised to bring some food with her." He adds, noticing how Dean's eyes only just start to light up at that. "I called Donna, too, and she'll be coming over as well."

Dean just huffs in response, not entirely in the mood to talk. He's still not happy about leaving all these decorations up, but he's decided that he's going to have to tolerate it for Jack and mom's sake. _Especially_ Jack. He doesn't want to upset the kid.

Nor does he want Castiel to lock him in the dungeon without pie until Christmas is over….

However, he is very much excited to hear that Jody has promised to bring food with her. That woman can cook, and Dean absolutely _loves_ her cooking.

Sam sighs, sitting back in his seat as he watches Dean stalk around the library, glaring at all the Christmas decorations. Though he doesn't make a move to tear any of them down.

"Dean… I know you don't want all these up, but just think about Jack for a moment." Sam says. "It's his first Christmas, and we have to make it as nice as possible for him. And for mom."

"I know." Dean sighs, dragging one of the chairs out from the table, sitting down. "Cas has already threatened me to leave them up. And I don't want to upset Jack." He says. "So they can stay, but I don't have to like them."

Sam nods. "Well, that's fair enough." He says. "Though, why _don't_ you want them up anyway? I thought this is the type of stuff you'd be wanting to do?"

Honestly, he really thought for sure that Dean would be on board from the start to decorate the bunker for Christmas. So the fact that he's not is rather surprising.

At least he's not going to take everything down and ruin it for Jack.

"Honestly? I don't know." Dean says. _He really doesn't._ "Maybe because of the mess? Or it's just a little…" He looks around. "I don't know, pointless?"

Sam looks around, figuring that Dean may have a point about the mess, and that it might be pointless, but all of this is for Jack and their mom. They've never had a Christmas with Jack or their mom. It may be a few years since Amara brought their mother back for them, and since Jack was born, but they've had other things to worry about more than celebrating Christmas.

Hell, this'll be Sam's first Christmas ever with their mom, and Dean's first since he was three years old.

"Yeah, you may have a point." Sam says. "But this is all for Jack and mom."

In the end, he just wants this all to be good for Jack and their mom. This is all for Jack and mom, and Sam is almost positive that Dean won't do anything to ruin this upon knowing who this is all really for.

"By the way. Eileen and I found something at the store you might like." Sam starts, having just remembered that he and Eileen managed to find in the candy section at the store not long before they were ready to leave.

Dean's interest perks up at Sam's words, and he watches as Sam leaves the library to go grab whatever it is that he and Eileen had found. He's definitely interested to see what Sam had found for him.

"I'm pretty sure they're supposed to be used as a gag gift, but…" Sam starts, walking back into the room carrying a box, handing it over to Dean.

"The hell?" Dean asks, as he stares at the box Sam just gave him. " _Bacon_ flavoured candy canes?"

He can see how Sam would get the idea that they're supposed to be a gag gift. Who the hell makes bacon flavoured candy canes? Though he won't lie, he's got to try these out.

"Well, I know you like bacon and candy, so…" Sam says. "Enjoy I guess?"

Dean looks up at him, before he's opening the box and grabbing one out and unwrapping it. He gives it a quick sniff, not sure what to expect. It doesn't really smell like bacon, in fact, he's not even sure _what_ they smell like.

Taking a bite from it, he gags a little at the initial taste. It doesn't completely taste like bacon, but there's a weird greasy kind of taste to it. It's a weird taste, leaves a funny after taste in his mouth, but… he thinks he kind of likes it.

"Not bad." He says. "A little weird, but not bad."

It's not something that he'd eat all the time, but it's not as bad as he expected it to be.

"Really?" Sam asks, not entirely surprised that Dean doesn't find them too bad.

Dean shakes his head. "Nope. I don't understand why anyone would even think of making something like this, but they're not bad."

Sam shakes his head, laughing a little. "Well I'm glad you seem to like them."

He's glad he didn't end up wasting six bucks on those candy canes, especially when they don't exactly have money. They don't get paid for hunting after all. All the money they have is from credit card frauds, and won from poker games.

Sam thinks they should really start thinking about getting a few small jobs on the side to earn money in a way that's not illegal. Unfortunately, that's not exactly possible for them.

"Hello, Dean. Hello Sam." Castiel greets, as he walks into the library and over to Dean's side.

"Hey, Cas." Sam says.

"Cas." Dean smiles, eyes lighting up as he sees his angel, and pulls him down to sit on his lap. "Want a bacon flavoured candy cane?"

Castiel looks at him, confused. Both at Dean automatically pulling him down to sit on his lap, and at his offer. "You... _what_?"

Dean holds up his half eaten candy cane to Castiel, urging him to try it. "Try it." He says. "It's bacon flavoured."

Castiel looks to Sam, before back to Dean. "Is bacon a common flavor for those?"

"No, it's not." Sam chuckles, watching as Dean tries to shove the end of the candy cane into Castiel's mouth in an attempt to get him to try it. "I think it's supposed to be a gag gift. Eileen and I found them at the store and decided to buy them for Dean."

"Come on, Cas, try it." Dean urges, as Castiel pushes his arm away from his face.

"Dean, you've slobbered all over it." Castiel says, not exactly wanting to try it, considering it won't really taste like much to him.

But Dean just keeps on bringing it back, seemingly not wanting to give up until Castiel tries it.

Knowing that Dean likely won't take know for an answer, Castiel opens his mouth, allowing Dean to shove the end of the candy cane for him to try. And just like he had thought, there's not much of a taste for him. Although, there is something, and he's not entirely sure if he likes it….

"What do you think?" Dean asks.

"It's strange." Castiel says. "I don't think I like it."

"Well, you're not wrong." Dean says, having to agree with Castiel on that. It does taste rather strange, but he likes it. "You want one, Sam?"

Sam shakes his head, unsurprised that Dean would offer him one. "No, I'm okay." He doesn’t really like bacon to begin with, so he knows for a fact that he won’t like bacon flavored candy canes.

“Your loss.” Dean mutters, sucking on the end of the candy cane.

“Uh, anyway…” Sam starts, figuring now is a good time for them to figure out what they’re going to do about the food for Christmas dinner. They can’t just leave Jody to do all the cooking and be the only one to bring food. Even though she is an amazing cook. “I know none of us here are fantastic cooks, but we’ve got to decide on what we’re going to make. We can’t just leave all the cooking for Jody.”

“Well, you figure something out, and Cas and I can go and get some things from the store.” Dean says. “Maybe we can take Jack with us. Get him out of the bunker for a bit.”

Jack’s not left the bunker in weeks (at least as far as Dean knows), and Dean thinks it’s about time he goes out and gets some fresh air. The kid has been spending too much time inside watching any and every movie and TV show he can find on all of the streaming services they’ve got hooked up in the bunker.

Dean’s not even sure what TV show Jack’s watching now. Last he checked Jack was almost finished watching Lost.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Castiel nods, agreeing with Dean. they should probably get Jack out of the bunker for a bit.

Sam nods, getting up. “Okay, well I’ll go talk to mom and Eileen.” He says. “See if they have any ideas on what we should make… or at least attempt to make.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean says, right as Sam’s heading out to go find mom and Eileen, leaving both Dean and Castiel alone in the library.

The library that’s covered in Christmas decorations…. Thankfully it doesn’t appear to be a lot though, but Dean still doesn’t like it. But he’s agreed to leave them up for mom and Jack.

“I still don’t like having all this crap up…” He sighs.

Rolling his eyes, Castiel sighs at Dean’s words. “Remember what I told you, Dean.” He says. “The decorations stay up, or I-”

“Yeah yeah, _I know_ , Cas.” Dean cuts him off before he can finish. He knows _exactly_ what Castiel’s warning is if he even thinks about taking anything down. “You’ll lock me in the dungeon with no pie until Christmas is over.” He sighs, shaking his head. “But it doesn’t mean I have to like it.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Alright, I talked with mom and Eileen.” Sam says, walking into Dean and Castiel’s room with a list of things for them to buy from the store. “We figured out a few easy things we can make.”

Considering none of them are fantastic cooks, they can only really stick to cooking things that are simple and well within their cooking skills. Fortunately (well _Sam_ thinks fortunately) burgers will be off the menu for Christmas dinner, even though it’s literally one of the only things the Winchesters can make well. _Especially_ Dean.

They’re sticking to simple Christmassy meals that are easy to make… and well in their spending budget.

“You forget how to knock, Sammy?” Dean asks as he takes the list from Sam. “You’re lucky Cas is under the blankets, cause he’s not wearing any pants.”

At Dean’s words, Castiel turns to him, whacking him over the back of his head, before turning to Sam. “ _I am_ wearing pants.” He says, correcting Dean’s mistake. “Dean however is not.”

That sounds more accurate, Sam thinks. Of course Dean wouldn’t be wearing pants. Though Castiel has changed a lot since their first meeting, so it could be entirely possible that the angel isn’t wearing pants either. Either way, at least they both have the decency to be under the covers.

“Right…” Dean mutters, rubbing at the back of his head a little as he reads through the list. "Let's go get the kid then we can go get all this."

Nodding, Castiel gets out of bed, waiting for Dean to follow. And to put some pants on….

As soon as they reach Jack's room, Castiel reads over the shopping list as Dean hands it to him. It doesn't appear to be anything too fancy that they need to buy, but hopefully they can find everything at the store that they need.

"Let's hope the kid is awake." Dean says, before knocking on Jack's closed bedroom door. "Jack!"

Luckily, Jack is calling out a reply almost instantly, letting them know that the door is unlocked and they can come in.

“These vampires look nothing like the ones we hunt.” Jack comments, just as Dean and Castiel make their way into his room. “None of these monsters do.”

Dean walks over to Jack's bed, looking down at the laptop screen. "Hey, you're watching Buffy!" He says. "I don't think I've watched that in years."

He remembers watching episodes of the show years ago while stuck in motel rooms with Sam while their father was out on a hunt. Though he can't remember much of what happened in it, but he has always thought that Buffy was kinda hot.

"I didn't know what else to watch, and I thought this looked good." Jack says. "And I like it."

Dean hums in agreement. "Buffy's kinda hot ain't she?"

Jack shrugs. "I think I prefer Willow." He says. "But yes. Buffy is cute too."

Dean hums in agreement. He thinks Willow is pretty cute too, but he always had a thing for Buffy back when he was younger and Buffy the Vampire Slayer was airing on TV. And who wouldn’t? Sarah Michelle Gellar is gorgeous!

“Anyway, Jack.” Dean says. “We gotta go off to the store to buy a few things, and Cas an’ I thought it would be a good idea if you came out with us.”

Jack nods, pausing the episode on his laptop as he gets up, moving to get his shoes and a jacket on. “Okay.”

He supposes it wouldn’t hurt to get out of the bunker for awhile. Buffy will still be there when he gets back after all. And he’s only left the bunker once in the last couple of weeks, so the fresh air will do him good.

And he can’t say no to spending the day with Dean and Castiel. Even if it _is_ just going out to the store.

**********

"We need milk, cheese, potatoes, cauliflower, pasta…" Jack reads through the list as he walks bedside Castiel while pushing the shopping cart in front of him. "Is pasta something you usually have at Christmas?"

He looks up at Castiel, then to Dean, who's walking ahead of them.

They've never had the chance to celebrate Christmas before as they've had bigger things to worry about, but Jack is fairly certain that pasta isn't really a dish that you'd normally have during Christmas. At least, in all the TV shows and movies he's watched that either are Christmas themed or have a Christmas episode they never have pasta.

He could be wrong though.

"Well it's one of the few things we can cook." Dean says. "And it's cheap to make and well within our budget."

Nodding, Jack looks back at the shopping list, before looking around the store. They're in the produce section of the grocery store, and Castiel has stopped to pick out what fruit and vegetables they need off the list and setting them down in the cart.

"I don't like this area." Dean says looking around at all the fresh fruits and vegetables.

"You have to eat your fruit and vegetables, Dean." Castiel says.

"Hey, I _do_ eat them. Never said I didn't." Dean says. "I just don't like… this area of the grocery store."

Jack can't help but smile a little at the sight of Castiel and Dean's bickering. He finds it adorable if he's being honest, and while he knows that Dean and Castiel haven't had the most easy relationship, and there has been many problems (some he doesn't even know of), he knows for sure that they're the perfect fit for each other despite everything. There's nothing that will ever pull them away from each other.

Castiel sighs, smiling as he shakes his head at Dean's words. "Well let's just get a move on before the store starts to get too busy."

They don't fancy staying out for too long, especially around this time of year when practically every store is super busy. So they make their way around the supermarket as fast as they can, while grabbing everything they need plus a few extras and setting them down in the cart.

“Dean, there’s no mention of beer on the list.” Jack says, watching as Dean sets a box of beer down in the shopping cart once they reach the aisle with the alcohol.

He can’t say he’s surprised that Dean has put a box of beer in the cart even though it’s not on the list. Almost every time they go to the store, Dean is adding beer to the things they need to buy.

"Well we're all out of beer back in the bunker." Dean says. "So even if it's not on the list, it's a necessity."

Jack nods slowly, unsure if he believes that to be a good idea. But he doesn't press the matter any further. If Dean wants more beer, then he gets more beer. Denying him of beer might not end well.

"There anything else we still need to get?" Castiel asks, glancing over at the list Jack's holding.

"I think we have almost everything." Jack says, looking from the shopping list, to the items in the cart as he mentally checks off each item. "It seems like we have everything except for a couple things."

One of them really should've taken a pen with them so they can check everything off, Jack thinks. At least then it would be easier to figure out if they've got everything. But Jack thinks he can figure out without a pen to check everything off. There isn't a hell of a lot they have to get after all.

"Alright." Dean nods. "Well let's go get the rest, then we can leave."


End file.
